Residential and/or commercial building structures may include drywall panels for interior walls and/or ceilings. When installing the drywall, pieces of drywall may be cut to fit a particular layout of a room in the building. Cutting and finishing drywall for various room layouts may be labor intensive, which can add significant costs to building construction.